Frequent use is made in industry of tube heat exchangers provided with a tube bundle for throughfeed of for instance a gas or a liquid. In order to clean these heat exchangers this bundle has to be removed from the heat exchanger. Provided for this purpose are so-called bundle extractors which are adapted to pull a tube bundle out of a sleeve of the heat exchanger and to arrange these bundles in such a sleeve. The bundle extractor must be able to support the bundle independently during and after removal of this bundle.
It is known to arrange such devices for removing bundles from a heat exchanger and inserting such bundles into a heat exchanger on a trailer, particularly in the form of a semi-trailer. Such a trailer is normally provided with a wheel axle, and more often with a plurality of wheel axles, for the purpose of supporting the trailer. Such a wheel axle is provided with at least two wheels close to the outer ends of this axle. A coupling point is then provided at a distance from this wheel axle for coupling of the trailer to the tractive vehicle, for instance in the form of a truck.
This trailer can then be placed by a tractive vehicle in front of a heat exchanger to be treated so that the bundle extractor can pull the bundle out of the heat exchanger. It is a drawback of these existing trailers that a tractive vehicle is necessary for the use of the bundle extractor. Such an assembly of a trailer and a tractive vehicle moreover takes up much space, which is not always available.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple and/or efficient trailer, in particular provided with a device for removing a bundle from a heat exchanger.